The Life Of Transylvanian Siblings
by PurdeyChild
Summary: Title isn't great I know. Just a fanfiction about Riff Raff and Magenta as kids growing up and going to earth. I DO NOT own The Rocky Horror Picture Show or Any of the Characters.
1. Lullaby

**Authors Note: Sorry I knows it's short. Just a little chapter about Riff Raff (8) and Magenta(6) From childhood. In almost every fanfiction I have read that their parents are split up or are abusive, so I thought lets make a happy little family. Please R &R**

Riff Raff and Magenta were sitting on their fathers lap as he read them a bedtime story

"And then out of nowhere...," the children listening carefully as what was coming next "A... Wedding and they all lived happily ever after" he gave a chuckle and pulled his children closer for what seemed to be a group hug

"C'mon darlings it's past ten O'clock, bed time" Esma called from the kitchen, Esma was their mother she had long blonde hair that fell down her spine reaching her hips, beautiful blue eyes and such a sweet smile, Larvex, (the tall black haired gentleman was the father) kissed both his children on the head and let go so they could run to their bedrooms waiting to be tucked in. Esma ran over to her husband which was also her brother, you see on Transsexual things were slightly different, it was okay to have dessert before your main or dress like the opposite gender and incest was perfectly normal,

"Where's Luna?" Larvex asked worried about his daughter

"Sleepover," Esma walked off to tuck her children into bed and give each a goodnights kiss, she was shocked to see her little boy tuck his sister into bed and have her fast asleep already "My goodness Riffy how did you manage that?," she said stroking his beautiful full head of blonde hair, he gave a little superior smile "Okay lets get you into bed now" she gently patted him on the back

"It's okay, I've got it," he stood on his tiptoes giving his mother a kiss before heading off to his room "Goodnight" he said closing his bedroom door that was directly across from his younger sisters. Esma turned off the dimly lit light and closed the door behind her.

"He tucked her in again" she smiled to her husband as she sat down on the sofa next to him

"Yeah?," Larvex raised his eyebrows "He's a great little soul, I'm proud of him ya know" He placed his hand on Esmas shoulder

"So am I" she tilted her head so that it was resting on Larvex chest

Later that night the small red-haired girl awoken unexpectedly and tossing and turning for about a full half hour she decided it would be best to inform her brother, She silently jumped out of bed and ran to his room quietly opening the door and peeping her head round it

"Riffy?... Are you awake?" her sweet little voice questioned she knew he was awake as his light was on and he was reading

"Yes, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream again?" he threw open the blankets directing her to come in

"No I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep" she rubbed her eyes and cuddled into her older brother

"Okay, Okay," he turned off his lamp and put an arm around her "Do you want me to sing you that lullaby?," he lay down and asked, she said nothing but nodded her head, "Night Night it's time for bye byes it's been a great day thanks a heap, now it's time for everyone to go to sleep" he looked at his sister, Magenta, to see her fast asleep before long he had also nodded off along with her.


	2. going to the palace

**Authors Note: Magenta being 12 and Riff Raff being 14. I had to put something before the next chapter as there is kinda a big age jump. This chapter is focusing more on Riff Raff than anyone else.**

Riff Raff had been up almost all of the night studying for his test on Tuesday morning. You see he wants to be a scientist or maybe a doctor... Something like that, He was so tired and dreading the fact that he had to go into the palace later to tutor Prince Frank as he was in Riff Raff classes and of course as Frank was royalty he couldn't really refuse. Riff Raff was the smarter than most boys older than him let alone most of the boys his age.

"C'mon Riff," Larvex called putting on his coat, Larvex had a job at the palace, just making sure everything was in order and going the way things should, "You have to Tutor Prince Frank Furter today" Riff Raff groaned "don't remind me" he said to himself pulling his way up off his chair where he must've passed out in the early hours of the morning

"Coming" he didn't even bother to change his clothes and grabbed an apple on the way out the door instead of wasting anymore time

As they arrived at the palace gates Larvex gave one of the guards his I.D. Riff Raff was mesmerised by the beauty of this castle he hadn't saw anything like it. As they stood at the marvelous golden doors a small man opened the door and greeted them in

"Morning Larvex" He let him inside

"Uh This is Riff Raff... My son, he's come to tutor the Prince" Larvex playfully slapped the man on the back

"Oh, yes, come in please, The Queen shall see you in the throne room" he extended his arm showing Riff Raff where to go

"Thank you" was Riff Raffs reply he walked down the hallway to find yet another set of golden doors but these were open he could see the big Furter sitting on her throne she was an interesting person with a pile of blue hair gracefully placed at the top of her head and nestled in their was a beautiful platinum crown, she had purple eyes and wore blue eyeshadow to compliment them, which surprisingly did work

"Are you Riff Raff?" Queen Furter asked holding up a pair of spectacles to her face

"Yes I am, Old Queen, Silk Stocking, Lace Curtain, Big Furter" He bowed

"My Son, will be happy to see you, he has told me a great deal about how clever you are"

"Thank you, Big Furter, I'm flattered" The Queen gave a smile and continued to say

"Alright then lets not waste anymore time" just as she had said this another guard came and showed Riff Raff where to go

"That door on the left hand side" With that the guard left Riff Raff to get on with it, He walked to the door and gave a knock

"Come in," Franks voice called with a charming manor "Riff, How are way?" he grabbed him by the arm and placed him on the bed

"Bit tired that's all, now shall we start with science?"

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

Riff Raff and Larvex were pulling up the drive way after a long day... Well for Riff Raff anyway. Now he couldn't wait for dinner and to sit down with his family. If he looked up he could see his younger sister in her room, he wasn't too sure what she was doing to be honest but he didn't realize how beautiful she was until now. She stopped what she was doing and waved to her brother and father she looked happy to see them.

"There's your sister" he chuckled and waved back to her, Riff Raff gave a smile and waved before exiting the car and entering the house.

"Hello, Darling," Esma was preparing the dinner table "How was it? Did you enjoy tutoring?"

"Yeah it's alright, just glad to be home now," Riff took his coat off and hung it up to see Magenta at the bottom of the stairs, she was looking divine tonight her curls tied up in a sort of messy heap which was actually very pretty "You look nice, Off out?"

"Uh thanks, no I'm not" just then Esma put on the radio and before Magenta knew it Riff Raff had grabbed her hand and started spinning her around and dancing, they both laughed and still dancing made their way to the table, not only were Riff Raff and Magenta siblings they were also best friends.


	3. I love you

**Authors Note: More of Magenta in this one. She's 16 and Riff Raff will be 18.**

Riff Raff was in his room getting ready for his date. Magenta was happy for him but on Fridays they usually done something together like go to the movies or get an ice cream or sometimes they would just go a walk, he always promised her that he'd take her to the palace to visit the Prince, of course he hasn't took her yet. He saw her in her room from his mirror, she didn't look too happy

"Magenta?," He called but he got no reply she just ignored him and picked up a magazine that was lying on the floor "Magenta, what's wrong?," He made his way over to her room before she closed the door to stop him from coming any closer, he gave confused look to his mother who was standing about 3 feet away from him

"Just leave it Riffy, she's a teenager" Esma tried comforting her son she took his shoulders and directed him back into his room and placed him onto the bed

"But what's wrong with her? why won't she talk to me?"

"She might be jealous, or maybe it's just hormones, honestly honey i have no idea I'll try and talk to her," she got up from his bed and walked to the door "Don't worry about her, Luna will be home later she can do something with her maybe, Oh and Riffy just have a good time, enjoy yourself"

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

Magenta lay on her bed reading a magazine tyring to get over the fact that the feelings she had for her brother no longer mattered. She went to the window to see Riff Raff and his new lover standing at the edge of the pavement, She felt a lump forming in her throat and tears filling her eyes

She's not right for my dear brother look at her, she'll only hurt him Magenta hated her before she even knew her. She went to her drawers to pull out a packet of Cigarettes that she had been hiding from her parents and started smoking one. She threw herself back onto her bed and inhaled the cigarette with a tear rolling down her cheek "God why didn't i tell him? stupid bitch," she told herself wiping the tears from her eyes "Now you'll never have him" once she had finished her cigarette she threw it out the window and went to the bathroom to start running a bath she slipped off her clothes and jumped in covering her body with fluffy bubbles

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

"Where's Magenta?" Riff Raff came bounding in the front door

"Uhm in her room," Luna answered walking out the door "Mom and Dad are out"

"Magenta?," he knocked on the door expecting to be ignored again he was surprised when she slowly opened the door letting him in, he closed the door behind him and sat next to her on the bed "Look-"

"Riff Raff Listen-" she turned her head from him

"Magenta, I'm sorry about Zesta-"

"I'm happy for you Riff..."

"I broke up with her, she wasn't my type too loud, Magenta," there was a slight silence Magenta gave a little smile still not looking at her brother "I love someone else" The smile faded from her face quickly before the lump appeared back in her throat "You..." he closed his eyes and started worrying about her reaction he felt her soft lips brush against his before he started kissing her passionately and throwing her down on the bed and putting his hand down her shirt, she kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned his shirt, they stripped off and then they stopped to look into each others eyes for a moment and then continued he started kissing her neck and down to her chest finally down to her belly button she let out a squeak of pleasure

"I love you Riff Raff"


	4. Prince Franks Birthday

**Authors Note: Sorry if it's a little rough but you have to start somewhere. This is probably the longest Chapter so far. Starting from Magenta and Riff Raff being probably about 18 and 20. Please Review and hopefully if you like it I might just Add another Chapter! :-)**

It was a beautiful day in Transylvania not only were all three moons in the sky there was also a Party about to start, a birthday Party for Prince Frank and all the transylvianians were invited.

"Do we really have to go?" The blonde boy asked as his mother put his long hair into a low ponytail,

"Yes darling, now go and get your sisters" She kissed him on the cheek and he gave a slight smile, he loved his mother, and went to fetch his older and younger sisters, Luna (Riff Raff and Magentas sister) was older than the other two children, she would be 23 later that year, she was beautiful she had long curly black hair and beautiful hazel eyes, she was also very slim and very tall.

"C'mon kids, you don't want to be late" a tall black haired man said grabbing his car keys, Larvex, he was very successful, he still had a job at the palace making sure everything was in order

"I'm not going," Luna said leaving the house "I have to work" shutting the door behind her

"They look so grown up," She said as Riff Raff took the car keys from his fathers hand before exiting the house with his younger sister on his arm "They would make such a cute couple-"

"Esma, leave them be" Larvex grabbed his wife

"But they would, if they were to be married I'd make sure they had a beautiful wedding...well Not like ours they would have a grand wedding and a big cake and..."

Back in the palace young Frank had a face full of make up and wore a silky red dress.

Just as Frank was about to put on his shoes his charming cousin came in; DeLordy, he was shortish and slightly round, he had piercing purple eyes and was also quite a laugh, He was only a few years older than Frank and came to wish him a happy birthday

"Happy Birthday, Franko" he playfully punched Franks arm, Frank gave him a deadly stare, He hated being called "Franko" and DeLordy knew this and made his way to lay down on Franks bed

"What do you want?" Frank asked putting on his shoes

"Well to wish you the happiest of birthdays of course" he chuckled and got up off the bed

"Go away," Frank insisted "I'll get you in the throne room, my Party is just about to start" DeLordy followed Franks instructions and made his way out of the room giving him a salute.

The Party had started and everyone was arriving including Riff Raff and Magenta. Now Magenta was one of the prettiest creatures to walk that planet and almost every boy was falling for her especially DeLordy. Riff Raff entered the Throne room before his sister as she was still touching up her makeup in the car

"Where's that delightful sister of yours Handyman?" DeLordy came prancing over to Riff Raff stuffing his face with cakes

"She's just coming" Riff Raff looked over to the door waiting for his precious sister

"Oh Jolly Good" DeLordy said just about to see if he could be the first to spy her

"Uh DeLordy," Riff Raff grabbed his arm "If you even think about hurting her I'll murder you in your sleep" Riff Raff gave him a charming smile and let go of him, DeLordy was slightly scared by his action and nodded, Just then Magenta came in through the doors as beautiful as ever. Chiffon dress touching the floor and draping off her shoulders Showing that she was wearing classy black lingerie and a carefully placed black belt held her dress to her body, her beautiful curls reaching her waist and sparkly high heels. Every boy in the room had their jaws touching the floor and a bulge in their pants. DeLordy practically ran over to Magenta, Riff Raff shook his head and smiled when he saw his friend

"Riff Raff Darling, come here ya big hunk" Prince Frank strutted over to him giving him a hug

"Happy birthday Frank," Riff Raff gave him a gift "It's from Magenta and myself"

"Thanks, say where is that sissy of yours?" Frank threw his arm over Riff Raff

"Over there with DeLordy" Riff Raff pointed

"Oh Gosh, I'll sort him out for you guys"

"Oh don't worry Frank Magenta can handle herself she's a big girl now"

"Yes She is" Frank took Riff Raffs arms and started dancing with him

"Magenta may I say how beautiful you are... Especially tonight," DeLordy took hold of her hand She gave an embarrassed smile and laughed , she had no idea of the power she possessed to make men fall to their feet "Let us dance" he started leading her on to the dance floor, every man and a few females were extremely envious of DeLordy as he got to dance with such a beautiful creature and the way she could dance was Time Warp was blaring and everyone was doing the moves, Riff Raff started to worry about his sister being with DeLordy everyone knew how big of a fuck boy he was and Riff Raff didn't want to see Magenta get hurt,

"Hang on Frank, I'm just going to fetch Magenta, I'm sure she would like to dance with you just as much as you'd like to dance with her," He ran off to save his sister from DeLordys charms "Ah Magenta, Frank would like to see you" He took her by the hand and they walked over to Frank

"Well, Well if it isn't Magenta, I remember the first time meeting you, shall we go and dance," he put out his hand for her to hold, she done so and did it with a smile, Riff Raff watched he loved seeing Magenta smile. By this time everyone was slightly drunk and staggering about trying to dance. After the dance had finished Frank kissed Magenta on the head "WOW, baby you're fantastic," he jumped up onto his throne and called "Alright everyone this is the last dance for tonight I hope you all had a good time and aren't all too tipsy," The music started playing again now this time Magenta was finally dancing with the man she had been wanting to dance with all night, her brother. The whole dance they looked into each others and smiled, when they stopped dancing everyone had gone well except Prince Frank, Frank clapped his hands when they finally stopped and looked around

"I always knew something was going on between you two" he looked at his perfect manicure and proceeded to circle them like a vulture

"Look Frank this isn't official, nobody knows, not even our parents" Riff Raff begged him not to tell anyone there was a silence

"Alright I'll make a deal with you, If you work for me like oh I don't know... Hmm Riff Raff... You could help me with my missions and stuff and my beautiful Magenta you could maybe help us or something"

"You mean we run around doing all you're dirty work and you sit and order us around... Servants?!" Riff Raff called

"If you don't want anyone to find out Riffy boy I suggest you do as I say"

"Alright, Alright"

"So tell me how does this work, I mean how can you two get it on if your parents are in?"

"We just sneak into each others rooms, wait I can't believe I'm telling you this" Riff Raff shook his head

"Well that just wont do, say why don't you stay here for a few nights, or atleast tonight You Mr.," he pointed a finger at Riff Raff "are in no state to be driving and unfortunately this enchantress can't drive" he said running a finger down her slim yet well toned arm, Riff Raff looked over to Magenta to see what she thought

"He is right," he breathed slowly "Alright we shall stay this one night and be home in the morning"

"O-K-AY, have any room you like," For some reason Frank was excited for this sleepover "Oh and the rooms are soundproof so Magenta you can do all the moaning you like," he laughed "oh and if uhm you want some extra company you know where to find me babes" He went out the door throwing his head back laughing. Riff Raff and Magenta looked at each other and smiled, She was absolutely beautiful especially when she smiled with those red blood stained lips and her dark mysterious eyes, Riff Raff grabbed her by the waist and kissed her softly then started walking to the first room that was unoccupied as the got into the room they saw candles lit everywhere a big double bed with very soft, fluffy looking pillow and a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Magenta locked the door and turned to her lover

"Lets do this" Magenta started unbuttoning her brothers shirt and kissing him, the dress was almost off her body now and opened up down the front Riff Raff removed the belt and the whole thing just dropped off her, he did not react then out of nowhere he picked her up and carried her over to the bed, he threw her down and started kissing her head then down to her cheek, to her nose then finally he placed a kiss on her lips, he bit her lip then started to kiss her and take off his shoes at the same time which he did without fail, in fact he managed to take off his trousers and underwear too while still kissing her, she unhooked her bra and wrapped her arms around his neck he went further down with the kissing placing one on her collarbone then shoulder going down her chest to her belly button then he stopped, he removed her underwear then lay on top of her, she let out a squeal when she felt him entering her, his hips smashed against hers, rocking back and forth her arms gripped tightly around his neck again he gave her a love bite on the neck as he knew that she really loved that, it made her moan like mad.

The next morning they woke up cuddled into one another Magenta thought Riff Raff was asleep so she gave him a kiss on the lips to find him smiling

"Morning my love" he said kissing her head

"sorry, thought you were sleeping" she got up and put on her dress from last night, Riff Raff sat up on bed realizing he had nothing on then covering himself with the blankets, Magenta let out a cackling laugh seeing her lover trying to cover himself up "Believe me when I say that I have saw you completely naked dear brother," she tossed him his clothes and tied the belt around her waist "I'll get you in the car" she grabbed the keys that were laying on the floor and closed the door behind her. Just as she was walking down the hall heading for the stairs Frank grabbed her into his room

"Magenta," He pinned her up against the wall "I want you," he stuck his tongue down her throat and started kissing her and biting her lip, she couldn't resist and kissed him back "If you uhm, want to continue this come back tonight" he gave her a wink and let her make her own way out. She was slightly confused as to what just happened but still made her way down the stairs and out to the car.

~~~0~~~O~~~~0~~~

Riff Raff was in his room doing some research, he couldn't stop thinking of what a great time he had last night, Then he realized he has hardly saw Magenta at all today, he got up from his chair and knocked on her door

"Magenta?," there was no answer Oh no I hope she's not mad with me "Magenta?" he opened the door slightly and peeped his head in

"She's away out dear," Esma told him while folding the laundry "She left about twenty minutes ago"

"Did she say where she was going or who she was with?" He slowly shut her door

"Uhmm... No she didn't, but she's a young lady now, she might be at that girl Waves house, or maybe she has a boyfriend" Esma surprised herself Riff Raff gave a laugh because he knew that wouldn't be true then he started to worry, What if she doesn't like me he thought and walked back to his room

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

Magenta took her mothers car to the palace even though she didn't have a license as she drove up to the golden gates and asked what her purpose for the visit was she replied with

"The Prince wants to see me, tell him it's Magenta" just then Franks voice came through a monitor

"Hurry up and Let her in" the guards done as they were told and quickly opened the gates for the beautiful girl, she gave them a smile that made their hearts flutter. As she got inside the palace Frank was waiting for her and lead her into his room.

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

Riff Raff lay in bed that night, worrying about his sister, where she was and what she was doing.. Who was she doing it with, Just then he heard the front door opening he gave a smile and jumped up out of bed to see his sister, She had obviously been drinking as she was staggering about all over the place.

"Here," Riff Raff grabbed her by the waist and guided her to her room laying her on the bed and sitting next to her, she started laughing hysterically "Shh Shh, Magenta you'll wake up Mom and Dad" he put a hand over her mouth and kissed her head she smiled and pulled him down beside her, they kissed some more until she passed out.


	5. Discussinng the Aircraft

**Authors Note: Sorry for the slight delay, This was a difficult chapter to write, so I'm sorry if it's not as good as the other ones. Taking place maybe a week or so after my last chapter, Thank you so much for the lovely reviews I do appreciate them very much :-)**

Riff Raff was driving the car to the palace, he looked over to his sister to see her staring out the window

"Are you okay?" He sounded worried

"Yeah just tired" she reassured him What if Frank tries it on or says something when Riff Raffs there All these thoughts kept going round her head, She tried not to let it show but Riff Raff knew that something was wrong and he stopped the car

"Magenta, my love, what is the matter?" he placed a hand on her thigh, she looked down to it and back to him

"Honestly Riffy, nothing is wrong" she gave him that reassuring smile, he had to believe her she was so confident with what she said so he started the car again and drove on to the palace

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

Riff Raff and Magenta were let into the palace to be greeted by Frank

"Riffy! Magenta!," he greeted them both with a hug "follow me to the lab and I'll tell you guys what we shall be doing" Frank had on a pink lab coat and seven inch white stilettos. When they got to the lab Frank had all sorts of notes written everywhere all of which Riff Raff could understand quite easily and Magenta couldn't understand a word

"Now I have to know what happens when I mix some of this," Frank pulled out a test tube filled with purple liquid "with some of these" out he pulled a bag of what looked something like marshmallows

"Are you mad Frank?" Riff Raff ran over and took the test tube from Franks hands and placed it on the counter

"What?" Frank lowered his eyebrows and placed a hand to his mouth in shock and knocked over the bag of the marshmallow like things

"It'll cause an explosion about the size of a house, and not even a three bedroom house... Bigger"

"Ooopsie," Frank gave a childish smile "Magenta baby, could you possibly, maybe clean up that mess I just made?" he gave her a seductive grin whilst raising his eyebrows

"It's okay I'll get it" Riff Raff kneeled down to the mess

"No Riffy boy you've got some work to help me with you see, I'm going to build an aircraft like thingy so that we can try and travel to other planets and whatever" Frank put his arm around Riff Raff and took him out of the lab and into some sort of study room. Magenta cleaned up Franks mess and just as she looked up there he was

"Hey, baby" he gave her that smile again

"No Frank, I couldn't... Not again" she looked up to see him still smiling down on her

"C'mon," he pouted "Riffy won't find out, it'll be a quicky" the smile grew back on his face

"Frank," she placed a hand on his chest and he felt something bulging in his underwear, she walked away then gave him a wink and walked to the door "Frank tell Riff Raff I have been called away and I'll see him tonight"

"But Magenta it's only ten in the morning what if I spill something else or make a mess"

"Aww," she gave him a pout "Then you'll have to either tidy it yourself or get someone else to do it for you" she walked away before Frank could get a word in.

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

Magenta sat in her bedroom at the edge of her bed, she was paler than usual and she was shaking like leaf, then she heard someone come in the front door she knew it wasn't her parents as they were away out for the night, she covered herself with the towel she was using earlier to see who had just entered the house

"Luna?" she opened her bedroom door looking for her sister

"Nope it's me, sorry," Riff Raff walked over to her expecting a kiss he was surprised when she turned her head "Wha- what's wrong?" he grabbed her hand, she rolled her eyes and pulled him into her room

"I have to talk to you" she sat at the edge of her bed and he sat next to her

"I have something to tell you too Magenta" Riff Raff looked to the ground

"Well go on then" she put her head on his shoulder

"Uhm, Frank and I discussed our current mission, remember about the aircraft thing?," Magenta nodded "Well we've basically got it under control but we have to go to another shore to build it, we'll only be away for a few weeks, you can manage that, can't you?," He smiled at her but didn't expect the response that she gave him, her eyes started filling up with tears and her beautiful smile that he was so used to had vanished "Magenta?," Riff Raff stood up to see her physically crying, now he hadn't saw this for long time "I didn't expect that reaction, I'll only be gone for a few weeks," Riff Raff took her hand, she wouldn't dare look at him "Magenta please-"

"I'm pregnant" she stood up from her bed, Riff Raff smiled

"That's great" he picked her up and hugged her

"No it's not, and anyway," she went back to sitting on the bed "It might not be yours" Magenta's heart was racing

"But who-" he sat down beside her

"Frank" Magenta closed her eyes and another tear rolled down her cheek

"That bastard," Riff Raff jumped up and threw open the bedroom door "After everything I've done for him-"

"Riff Raff," Magenta called "It wasn't his fault it was mine" she was crying even more, Riff Raff hated seeing his sister in tears, he said nothing but went over and held her in his arms.

"I'll have to get rid of it" she said squeezing him tighter

"Are you sure?"

"Riff Raff, I can't have a baby, especially if it's Franks" she gave a little laugh Riff Raff smiled.

 **Authors Note: Sorry I had to cut it off like that and it might be a bit dark/sad (can't think of the word). But to be honest I just want to start my next chapter. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Seperate lovers

**Authors Note: Wasn't too sure about this chapter, but please R &R**

Riff Raff was in his room packing his case, Magenta was leaning on his door frame, one hand on her hip and the other above her head

"How are you?" he smiled to her

"I'm very well, dear brother" she smiled and threw her arms around him

"good, now will you be okay, when I'm away?," Riff Raff asked still holding her, Magenta said nothing but smiled and nodded "Good, I still have half an hour before I have to leave," he raised his eyebrows and looked over to the bed, Magenta shoved him down onto the bed and started kissing him before taking each others clothes off. Before either of them knew it, Riff Raff had to go "My love, I have to leave" he kissed her on the head and put his trousers back on

"Don't go Riff Raff" she covered herself with the blanket

"Aw Magenta I have to, it's only for three weeks anyway...which Will be hell without you" He sat at the edge of the bed and put on his shoes, Magenta playfully kicked him and pouted, he smiled and pounced on top of her leaving a love bite on her neck then heading out the door with a wave, Magenta watched Riff Raff get into the car from the window she smiled and lay back down till she fell asleep.

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

Magenta was laying in her bed thinking to herself

It's only one more week before I get to see my dear brother...

She lay onto her side

I miss him terribly

She picked up the little photograph she had of him and spoke quietly to it hoping that he could hear her

"The past two weeks have been so boring without you Riffy," with that she kissed the photograph and placed it under her pillow before singing herself to sleep "Night Night, It's time for bye byes"

Frank and Riff were sharing a hotel room, you could tell Frank was around; feather boas lying around, make-up everywhere not to mention heated rollers and packets of face-masks, it was like living with a female...no Worse, Both of them had had a long day as they were almost finnished with their aircraft mission, Riff Raff was lying in his little single bed while Frank was snoring like a hog on the double bed with some green goo substance slapped onto his face and hair rollers entwined in his hair, Riff Raff couldn't stop thinking of his sister

Goodnight Magenta, It won't be too long until we are together again,

He too had a small photograph of Magenta that he had to keep hidden from Frank, it was only under his pillow but Frank wouldn't go near Riff Raff bed so there was no chance of him finding it,

Night, Night, It's time for bye byes

Riff Raff too sang the lullaby to help him sleep.

The next morning Riff Raff woke up to Franks booming voice, As Riff Raff rubbed his eyes to see what Frank was doing he was shocked to see him holding the picture of his beloved sister

"What a pretty girl she is" Frank said inspecting the photograph

"Frank give it back" Riff Raff jumped up

"Uh... Maybe if you ask nicely, Riffy"

"Prince Frank N Furter, may you be kind enough as to give me my personal belonging back..." Frank gave him a smug look "Please" Riff Raff said through his teeth

"No," Frank laughed like a maniac throwing his head back, he could see Riff Raff was getting angry and after the last time Riff Raff was angry, well Frank didn't want to make that mistake again "Here you are," he tossed the photo back to him "Riff Raff she's very pretty wouldn't you like to share her?... And she could live like a Queen"

"Frank I told you, I'm not having this conversation... Again"

"Aw Riffy, she's just so damn beautiful" Frank was now taking those blasted rollers from his hair well more like tearing them out.

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

Magenta was in her room, she had just gotten out of her bath, she danced around her room with joy as her brother was due home tomorrow, she sat at her vanity table and brushed her curls before jumping into bed with a smile, She sang her lullaby yet again and fell asleep with that grin still on her face.

"Returning to the beautiful Magenta tomorrow?," Frank teased Riff Raff, he nodded with a smile as he too hopped into bed

only one more night with Frank then back to my Magenta

Riff Raff smiled at the thought, "Tell her to come to the palace with you next time, eh"

"Leave her alone Frank, you know what happened last time" Riff Raffs smile had gone

"Oh come on Riffy, she got pregnant, so what? Easily enough to get rid of," Frank smiled in attempt to change Riff Raffs mind "Anyway it might not even have been mine, silly boy"

"Frank..." He raised his voice, "Frank, I don't want to argue with you bout this, I want a positive energy, we'll be home tomorrow" he said more softly and with a smile of the thought of his beautiful sister, Magenta


	7. Reunited and Telling The Family

**Authors Note: I'm So sorry for this chapter being so late, I thank you all yet again for the reviews, It's them that keep me writing!**

Riff Raff and Frank were in the back of the royal car

"Malcolm here will drop you off Riff Raff," Frank tapped The chauffer on the shoulder "Which way again? Left?"

"Uh yes, left" Riff Raff nodded

"Excited to see that sister of yours? Eh Riffy" Frank asked

"Yeah, yeah I am-," Riff Raff answered unaware then noticed where the conversation would go "leave it out Frank" he snapped back

"Hahaha, oh here's your stop," Frank shouted and leaned over Riff Raff to open the door for him "Malcolm will get your bag from the back, Oh and Riffy, give Magenta a kiss for me" Just as Frank said that Riff Raff turned round to give him a punch Frank was lucky enough to slam the door shut, Frank rolled down the window and gave a wave then blew Riff Raff a kiss, Riff Raff laughed and shook his head, he looked up to the door to see his beautiful younger sister

"Riff Raff?," she squinted her eyes, she gasped "Riff Raff, what are you doing here? Four hours early?" she ran over to him and gave him a hug, she looked so pretty her red curls cascading down her back and her heavily made up big eyes shimmering with tears filling them, she was so happy to see her brother, what a surprise

"Yes, Frank... Well I had finished sooner than we expected," He kissed her head then picked up his bag from the ground "were you going someplace?"

"I was going to meet a few friends, but now you're back I might just stay in"

"Oh no, go and see your friends, I don't mind" he smiled and continued walking to the front door

"But Riff Raff" he turned round to see Magenta with a very sexy smile on her face "Nobody is in the house" she said slowly and extremely seductively, they both shared a smile and ran inside the house, banging the door shut and into Magentas room not bothering to shut the door, they teared eachothers clothes off and kissed very passionately, Magenta was down to her underwear as was Riff Raff, he lay on top of her and looked into her shimmering eyes

"Oh Magenta, words can't describe how much I love you"

"I love you, too my beautiful brother" with that she smiled then let out a squeal he gave her one of those wonderful love bites, just as she loved, then someone came through the front door and Magentas bedroom door was still wide open, they gave each other a frightful look and didn't know what to do, they both held their breath hoping that the intruder would go away or maybe not even notice them

"Magenta?," Luna called throwing her bag on the floor "Is Riff Raff back yet, only I saw the prince and-" Luna happened to look into Magentas room to see her brother laying ontop of his younger sister, the blankets only just covered Riff Raffs back end and as he was laying on his sister her breasts were covered too

"Uhm," Magenta just gave smile to her sister and Riff Raff closed his eyes "You won't tell anyone? will you Luna?" Magenta asked with her hands round Riff Raffs neck

"I- I, no, I won't tell anyone, I will erase this from my memory and pretend it never happened," Luna tried not to look at what was happening, her two younger siblings were making love inferno of her eyes "Two horny bastards" after a moment of silence Luna burst out laughing the other two just looked confused then gave an awkward chuckle,

"Oh My Fucking Word" Magenta threw her head back down onto the pillow and Riff Raff carried on with his business

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

The next morning Magenta lay facedown on Riff Raffs bed however Riff Raff was already awake and standing in the kitchen with his older sister

"So how and when did this happen?" Luna asked taking a sip from her mug of coffee remembering the night before, Magenta slowly got up and quietly made her way to the kitchen and stopped as she heard the conversation her siblings were having and wanted to know what Riff Raff was going to say

"I don't know... It just did, I started having feelings for her when I was younger, I've always loved her but these feelings didn't come till I was about 14 or something" he took a bite of toast and nodded at his answer

Magenta smiled at her brothers response

"Well surprisingly, I'm happy for you too, lets just hope Mom and Dad are too"

"No, I don't want them to know" Riff Raff jumped in

"Riff Raff, they'll find out sooner or later and it's been a secret for long enough," Luna put her hand on Riff Raffs shoulder "C'mon we'll go and inform sleeping beauty" she smiled, Magenta came bounding through to the kitchen acting as normal as possible

"Inform me on what?" Magenta asked pretending she didn't know what they were talking about, Riff Raff and Luna both exchanged a sort of scared look

"Uh, we were talking about... Well we think..." Riff Raff hesitated

"You're going to tell our parents about your relationship with Riffy here" Luna interrupted him and basically saved him the trouble, Magenta gave an approving nod

"Okay, well what shall we say" she bit her lip just then Larvex and Esma returned from their night out

"It's 11 o'clock in the morning and yous are just in?," Luna crossed her arms as her parents just looked at each other "Magenta and Riff Raff want to talk to yous" Luna stormed out of the house, Magenta and Riff Raff both gulped and sat on the sofa hand in hand

"You both might want to sit down," Riff Raff told them, and they done as they were told "Magenta and I, well you see we, what I'm trying to say is-"

"We're an item" Magenta cut in also saving him the trouble

"Oh my goodness," Esma cried out happily "that's great, will there be a wedding?" she held on tight to her husbands arm

"Uhm, mother?"

"Yes Riffy darling?" she jumped up, there was a longish pause and Riff Raff made random hand gestures

"Not anytime soon," he said just to keep his mother happy as she has dreamt of her daughters weddings since they were born, even though it wasn't likely that they would be caught it was if a huge weight had been lifted off both their shoulders Esma Kissed both her children as Larvex just smiled he didn't really know what to think, yes he is married to his sister and had children with her but he never thought his own children would do the same, he still loved them both very much but just tried getting this into his brain, "I think we will go and celebrate tonight" Riff Raff told his sister but he waited till his parents were out of the room.

Later that evening Riff Raff and Magenta had went out to dinner then went a walk along the shore, that night couldn't have been better; The moons were high in the deep purple sky and everything just seemed so perfect for them, after sitting on the beach for an hour or so Riff Raff stood up and offered his sister his hand to dance to the music that was playing in the street a few yards away she took his hand and he swung her around the danced and danced until no one else was around

"Magenta I love you so so much" he had her in his arms a tear rolled down his cheek

"Dear brother, why are you crying?" She wiped the tear

"I'm just so happy... and you're mine" with that he held her by the waist and slowly lowered her to the ground then givivng her one of the best kisses she's ever had in her life.


	8. The Aircraft Is Ready

**Authors Note: I wasn't going to upload anymore, well not for a while anyway. But I got reviews and you have no idea how much they help me write. I'm sorry that this has taken so long to upload but, there ya go. I'd love if you could also check out my other fictions and possibly review. :-) (The more reviews I get the more I write)**

At the palace Frank and Riff Raff were in the Royal Garden putting some finishing touches to the aircraft as it was far too large to fit in the lab.

"I think we shall go to Planet Earth Riffy, what about that? hm" Frank sat on

a lounger admiring the castle like thing in front of him

"Earth? " Riff Raff liked the idea of visiting Earth but he was dreading what Frank was going to say next

"Yes, we have been given a mission," Frank stood up "We've to go to the planet Earth for... A few years and well... Discover things and learn more about how the earthlings live" Frank said looking at his nails, Riff Raff smiled he always wanted to go to the Planet Earth then he gave a gulp as he knew he'd have to leave his beloved sister again

"I'm only going if Magenta can come" Riff Raff said superiorly

"Okay," Frank said casually, Riff Raff was expecting a straight out 'No' this made his eyebrows raise and a slight smile grow on his face "Only if,"

'Oh here we go' Riff Raff thought with that smile escaping his lips rather quickly

"She can offer me something"

"Frank-"

"No, No I can tell what you're thinking and that'll only be if she wants to, what I mean is she does the original job I offered her... You know be a ...Domestic"

"But Frank she hates chores-"

"Don't we all, anyway someone's gotta do it" Frank interrupted

"She wont do it" Riff Raff shook his head

"Well you'll just have to leave her behind then and none of you will like that"

"No! No you're right, I'll talk to her"

"Good boy Riffy," Frank patted the blonde on the shoulder and disappeared inside

"I'll call for you when we're leaving, In three days" Frank popped his head out the side of the door

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

As Riff Raff got home he was eager to inform his sister on their new mission

"Where's Magenta?" He asked Esma

"She's out dear, with... Oh what's his name? That Royal"

"DeLordy?" Riff Raffs voice got louder

"Yes that's the one," she was ironing "She'll be back soon, she said she wouldn't be long, You're such a cute couple" Esma smiled t her son

"Mother.." He basically scolded her

"sit down dear I'm sure you've had a long tiresome day, Got any news?"

"To be honest I have mother," Riff Raff threw himself down onto the sofa

"I'll be going away for a few years, that's why I want to see my sister"

"A few years?" Esma suddenly stopped what she was doing and fell on the sofa next to her son

"I'm not leaving for another three days and I wish to take her with me, Tell Magenta, I'd like to see her" He kissed his mothers forehead and went to his room.

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

Meanwhile Magenta was out with DeLordy. She didn't particularly want to spend time with him but as he came round and she had nothing better to do

"Magenta? Why don't you love me?" DeLordy asked as he drove her home

"Sorry?" she asked almost offended

"You love me right?," Magenta just gave a laugh "I mean who doesn't and I don't think it's fair that Riff Raff has his good looks and you"

(You see Riff Raff, On Transsexual, was very good looking he had beautiful longish hair, think 'Bon Jovi' He had gorgeous blue eyes and his face structure was extremely mesmerising)

Magenta just shook her head and lit a cigarette "Would you please just drive me home?"

At 'home' Riff Raff was panicking as with what was he going to tell Magenta, he paced back and forth in his room raking his brain just then he heard her sweet voice

"Mother, Is Riff Raff back yet?"

"in his room" Esma replied, Now Riff Raff was smiling but nervous as she got closer to his door, without any hesitation he grabbed Magentas arm and pulled her into his room and placed her onto the bed, not lying her down but sitting her down, Magenta could tell by his actions that he had something to say

"Magenta...I Have been asked to go to Earth for a few years," she gasped and he covered her mouth with his hand "Now listen, If you want us to be together we have two options... One: I don't go or Two: You come with Frank and I and... Help out" He said the last part rather slowly with that he removed his hand which was now covered in lipstick from her ruby red lips

"But Earth... I can't stop you going, I know that you want to go," Magenta bit her lower lip and closed her eyes thinking about this decision for a minute "Alright I'll go, I can't bear to be without you again my dear brother, those three weeks were rather difficult let alone a few years" She sighed and gave a smile looking into her brothers eyes

"We leave in precisely three days, Maybe we should do something with our family" He smiled back to her and she kissed his lips

"We could go out for dinner or-" She suggested

"Yes, Yes dinner is good" He hugged her and rested his chin on her head


	9. Landing On Earth

**Authors Note: The day has come for our friends on Transsexual to take off for the planet Earth. This may well be my last chapter as I don't really have anything else to write about, well maybe in a few weeks or so I will consider a bonus chapter but I don't Know.**

The trio stood in front of the new aircraft

"It's a bit big for just the three of us, isn't it?" Riff Raff questioned

"Riffy, have you saw the house I live in? I'm used to big luxurious homes, anyway we can't all live in a 4 bedroom house can we?" Frank strutted over to Riff Raff and placed an arm on his shoulder, Riff Raff took hold of his sisters hand

"Are you okay?" His blue eyes focused on her beautiful pale face, Magenta said nothing but nodded

"Okay then, I'll see yous here tomorrow, Ciao" Frank pranced back onto the palace

"Look Magenta, I know you'll miss Transsexual but you'll love Earth, they have a thing called weather and Blue skies, who knows you might like it better than here"

"I know, lets just go home, and spend our last day on Transsexual with our family" she gave him one on those little smiles and he lifted her hand that was still in his and kissed it

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

The sound of Riff Raffs alarm clock woke him up, he moved his leg a little to feel another body in his bed

"Hm," Riff Raff opened his eyes to see Magenta laying fast asleep next to him "When did he get in here?" he said aloud to himself, He carefully got out of bed trying his best not to wake her up, well just yet. He went to the bathroom to wash his face to wake himself up properly when he came back, Magenta wasn't in the bed but creeped up behind him and threw her arms round his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek

"Today's the day" She buried her chin into his shoulder

"Yes," Riff Raff smiled "Are you sure about this?" his smile dropped

"If I wasn't do you think I'd have my case all packed and said goodbye to my friends?" She kissed his cheek and let go of him, Riff Raff smirked and shook his head

"I'll wake Mom and Dad, and tell them we're leaving" Riff Raff walked off and knocked on his parents door to give them the news.

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

As Magenta, Riff Raff, Esma and Larvex were all at the palace waiting for Prince Frank to make an appearance, Esma gave her children a hug and a box about the size of a shoe-box

"What's this?" Riff Raff asked taking the box from his mother whilst Larvex had his arm round Magentas shoulder, squeezing her slightly

"It's from your sister, father and I," her eyes started filling up with tears "Just so you don't forget us, a leaving present" she gave her children a smile showing that she was going to be okay.

"GOODBYE!" Frank threw open the door to the thrown room where the little family were saying their goodbyes.

Frank made his way over to them and smiled, then looked at Riff Raff and cocked his head to the door as an indication for them to leave and go to the aircraft,

"Uhm we better be off now" Riff Raff smiled to his Parents and took his sisters hand, still holding the box

"Tell Luna, we'll miss her" Magenta kissed her mother and fathers cheeks

"Yes dear, and take care, we love you, both of you" Esma called as her children were walking off to the aircraft and waving.

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

As the Aircraft landed on Earth the sun was just about to set, Beautiful green trees surrounding the castle and the sky was a beautiful ombre of Orange and pink with a hint of yellow, Frank saw this light shine through his window he threw open the window and his eyes flooded with tears

"It's- It's beautiful," he said to know one but himself, he had never saw anything like it, Frank was amazed at what a wonderful planet he had landed on

"Magenta! Riff Raff!," He called running down the stairs and making his way to the front door "Look, it's beautiful, go out and see" Frank opened the door as Magenta and Riff Raff looked at him then to each other finally looking out the door to see this magnificent light and all the colors

"This Must be what the earthlings call 'sunset'" Riff Raff walked out the door and was taken back with all the scenery Magenta followed, Riff Raff looked at her; she took his breath away, her curls shone in the suns glimmer and her eyes were sparkling, red lips waiting to be kissed, he couldn't help himself and grabbed her towards him and kissed her till Frank asked if he could join and ruined the moment for them.


End file.
